Kuroko no Basuke Random Questions
by ShioriErz
Summary: Title is self-explanatory.


**Author's note: Another one :)**

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke Random Questions

Number your 12 favourite Kuroko no Basuke characters (in no order) and answer the questions!

1. Akashi Seijuro

2. Kuroko Tetsuya

3. Aomine Daiki

4. Kise Ryota

5. Murasakibara Atsushi

6. Midorima Shintaro

7. Kiyoshi Teppei

8. Nijimura Shuzo

9. Himuro Tatsuya

10. Mayuzumi Chihiro

11. Mibuchi Reo

12. Kasamatsu Yukio

1) Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fanfic before?

Me: Midorima /Mibuchi? No but...just...wow. I wonder how it will turn out. Should I write it?

Midorima: Don't you dare!

Takao: Shin-chan, are you cheating on me?

Mibuchi: Oh my~ Sei-chan's former teammate~

2) Do you think Four is hot? How hot?

Me: Kise? Sure. I guess he is hot. His fangirls definitely think so.

Kise: Yay~

3) What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?

Me: Kasamatsu got Nijimura pregnant?! WTF?! I thought Nijimura is seme!

Nijimura: I am!

Haizaki: Don't you even think about it, Kasamatsu-teme!

Kasamatsu: I don't even want to!

4) Do you recall any fics about Nine?

Me: Himuro? Plenty.

Himuro: Is that so? I'm glad. Are they any good?

Me: Maybe. *shrugs*

5) Would Two and Six make a good couple?

Me: Kuroko and Midorima? NO! KURO-CHAN BELONGS TO AKASHI!

Akashi: Good, Shiori. Shintaro, don't even think about it.

Midorima: I already have Takao, nanodayo.

*Takao glomps Midorima*

Midorima: Takao, let go of me.

Takao: Don't wanna~

6) Five/Nine or Five/Ten?

Me: Murasakibara/Himuro or Murasakibara/Mayuzumi? What kind of idiotic question is this?! Of course MuraHimu!

Murasakibara: Muro-chin, I want more snacks~

Himuro: Here you go, Atsushi.

*Mayuzumi looks at Murasakibara with a deadpan face and walks away*

7) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?

Me: Kiyoshi walks in on Kuroko and Kasamatsu having sex? Hm… This will never happen but I'll answer it anyway. Kiyoshi will probably say something like "Ahaha… Sorry for interrupting." or something while Kuroko and Kasamatsu blush at getting caught.

Akashi: Indeed. This will never happen, right Tetsuya? Yukio?

Kuroko: Hai, Sei-kun.

Kasamatsu: Oi! Why are you calling me by my first name?!

*Akashi ignores him*

8) Make up a summary of a Three/Ten fic.

Me: Aomine/Mayuzumi fic? This is tricky. Err… Here goes nothing.

Summary: Aomine longed for him but he already belonged to the Emperor so when the next best thing came, like hell he would make the same mistake twice.

Aomine: What the hell is that shit?!

Me: It's a summary for you and Mayuzumi's fanfic.

Aomine: I hate it.

Kise: Me too~ Why would you pair Daikicchi with someone else? He's mine~ *pouts*

Mayuzumi: …

9) Is there any such thing as a One/Eight fluff?

Me: Akashi/Nijimura fluff? There is, I guess. I've never seen it before, though.

Akashi: *raises one eyebrow*

10) Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt/Comfort fic.

Me: Kiyoshi/Kasamatsu Hurt/Comfort fic? Err… 'Senpai Blues'?

Kasamatsu: What a crappy title.

Kiyoshi: It's not bad~

Me: You really think so? *puppy eyes*

Kiyoshi: …Yes.

Me: You hesitated.

Kiyoshi: Ahaha~ Really?

Me: *nods*

11) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?

Me: Kise deflowering Akashi? Does that even exist?! Akashi is like the ultimate seme!

Kise: I kinda wanna know~

Akashi: What was that, Ryota? *has a menacing aura and a pair of scissors in one hand*

Kuroko: You're joking right, Kise-kun? *in his hand is a basketball and his body ready to do the Cyclone pass*

Kise: A-Ahaha… O-Of course, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi. *sweating bullets*

12) Does anyone of your friends read Three het?

Me: Aomine het? They either don't know KnB exist or are not interested in it.

Aomine: What's a het?

Me: *shrugs*

13) Does anyone of your friends write or draw Eleven?

Me: Mibuchi? Nope.

14) Would anyone of your friends write Two/Four/Five ?

Me: Kuroko/Kise/Murasakibara? They are not interested in yaoi so… *gloomy face* I don't want them to do it anyway. I hate threesomes!

Akashi/Aomine/Himuro: I refuse to share Tetsuya/Ryota/Atsushi.

15) What might ten scream at a moment of great passion?

Me: Mayuzumi? I don't know. *looks at Mayuzumi* What would you scream?

Mayuzumi: Nothing. Why would I scream in the first place? * deadpan face*

Me: *shrugs* I dunno… maybe when you win something, I guess.

Mayuzumi: Then I'll just celebrate quietly.

16) If you wrote a song-fic about Eight, what song would you choose?

Me: Song-fic for Nijimura? Err… Rude boy by Rihanna?

Nijimura: *raises eyebrows*

Me: What? You ARE dating Haizaki.

17) If you wrote a One/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?

Me: Akashi/Midorima/Kasamatsu? Probably this.

Warning: Lots of scissors will be flying, Oha-Asa worshipper will be annoying you and one boy that shows his affections via tough love.

18) What might be a good pick-up line for Ten to use on Two?

Me: Mayuzumi using pick-up line on Kuroko? I think Akashi will kill him if that happens.

Akashi: Indeed. *looks at Mayuzumi and one of his arm is wrapped around Kuroko while the other is twirling his scissors*

Kuroko: *deadpan face*

Mayuzumi: *eyes the scissors wearily*

Me: But, if it happens, I think it will be something like "Did it hurt? When you fell out of heaven?"

19) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?

Me: Let me get this straight.

"Akashi and Himuro (WTF?) are in a happy relationship until Himuro suddenly runs off with Kise (Again, WTF?). Akashi, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Mibuchi (That's just creepy.) and a brief unhappy affair with Kasamatsu (WTF the third time), then follows the wise advice of Murasakibara (Akashi listening to Murasakibara? That's just impossible.) and finds true love with Kuroko (Finally! Something that makes sense!)"

I think I would call it Akashi's bizarre love life. I really would.

Himuro/Kise/Mibuchi/Kasamatsu: *too shocked to say anything*

Murasakibara: *doesn't really care and keeps munching on his snacks*

Akashi: I don't need anyone else other than Tetsuya.

Kuroko: Me too. I don't want Sei-kun with someone else.

Me: Though, I am very tempted to write it. I'm in need of new ideas for my stories, anyway.

Akashi: Don't you dare, Shiori!


End file.
